Bleh
by Tygerwulfe
Summary: A story about Halloween, candy, kissing, and weird bodily functions


**Title:** "Bleh..."

**Author:** Tygerwulfe

**Pairing: **Ten/Rose

**Summary:** A story about Halloween, candy, kissing, and the weirdness of bodily functions.

**Author's Notes:** Inspired by Prompt 13, of Challenge 54, at Then There's Us. May have a companion piece to follow - not sure yet.

====================================================

"Bleh..." Rose made a face at the Doctor and flopped back onto her pillows. The comforting sound of the TARDIS' engines hummed around them and she wrinkled her nose at the Time Lord. "Don't your species get upset tummies?"

The Doctor looked up from where he was eagerly sorting through the massive pile of candy on the floor at the foot of her bed, a banana Now & Later in his mouth and two other banana flavored candies in his left hand. "Why would I want my stomach to be upset?" He blinked and suddenly looked fascinated, rocking onto his heels and peering at Rose in such a way that she knew he was seconds away from donning his sexy... ah... brainy specs. "Wait, do human organs have emotions?"

His companion couldn't help it - she laughed. "No, not that kind of upset. Upset as in... sick. Nauseated. Sugar overdose." She sat up again and grinned down at him. "My tummy told me to stop eating candy two Snickers bars ago, and now I'm listening to it. But you just keep downing those things like they're water!"

"They're delicious!" he said defensively, swallowing the piece in his mouth.

Rose giggled at him. "Yes, but if I kept eating them I'd be leaning over the loo in no time." She messed with the frills on her poodle skirt - it was the Doctor's idea that they go Trick Or Treating in the mid 1980s, dressed as a greaser and his girl. His hair was still done up with an absurd amount of pomade (Royal Crown at that!), but he'd shed his leather jacket and the "classy" shoes he'd been wearing in favor of the jumper he'd worn underneath and his favorite pair of trainers. He had somehow managed to become even more adorable since they'd returned to the TARDIS and she had no idea how.

The Time Lord looked confused and stopped his digging through the still substantial candy pile to look up at his companion again. "You mean, candy can make a human...?" He glanced with something akin to horror at the ensuite door, then looked back at Rose with huge eyes.

She couldn't help it - she laughed at him. "It isn't a big deal!"

He shook his head stubbornly. "Rose Tyler, certain bodily systems are NOT meant to work backwards. The digestive tract is one of them, as far as I am concerned." He actually shuddered.

Rose grinned and shifted on her bed, stretching out on her candy-filled stomach and resting her chin on her hands at the end of the bed, her face mere inches from his. "Did I actually find something that grosses out the man who licks random objects?"

He wrinkled his nose, defensive again. "Analyzing items by taste is NOT nearly as disturbing as the concept of one's own body attempting to turn itself inside-out."

She giggled. "It's perfectly natural. You don't think I find it weird that you have two hearts, do you? What do you need with two?"

The Doctor looked at her as if she'd informed him that she was actually a Time Lady in disguise and was going to repaint his TARDIS burnt orange. "What do I NEED with two? How do YOU get along with ONE?" He was about to further expound upon the logic of a redundant biological system when a KitKat hit him square in the nose.

Rose smirked at him. "Shush. I get it. Superior Time Lord physiology, and I'm just a lowly human." She waved another KitKat. "With very good close range aim."

The Doctor suddenly looked serious, though. "You aren't a lowly anything, Rose Tyler." His brown eyes were intense, and her grip on the KitKat faltered. He lifted his right hand and cupped her cheek, gently. It was a motion he hadn't made very often in this incarnation, and her single heart skipped a beat at the simultanious familiarity and unfamiliarity. For a moment, she could almost imagine his brown eyes were blue, his hair shorter, his ears bigger... but still him. Her Doctor.

Her eyes were locked to his as he closed the distance between them. When their lips met, it was slow, and sweet. He tasted of banana candy and chocolate, and she felt a warmth pool in the small of her back that seemed to radiate out through every inch of her skin. She didn't know when her arms slipped around him, but they did. She didn't know when she rolled onto her side, changing the angle of the kiss but getting more freedom for her arms to roam. A hand slid into the un-pomade-ed hairs at the back of his neck and she ran her nails lightly across the skin, sending a ticklish chill through him that she felt thanks to how close they were. She let out a soft sigh of loss when the kiss ended, but neither let go of the other - his arms were around her, supporting her in her half reclined position, on his knees at the foot of her bed.

His hearts were pounding and he knew that the two of them had just crossed a line that he had never crossed with any companion before... He also knew, and had known from the moment she saved his life with the Nestene Consciousness, that Rose Tyler was anything but a standard companion. Since the day she'd agreed to go with him, he'd known that she was special. That he felt about her like he'd never felt about another human... about anyone, ever. She'd taken a broken, war-hardened Time Lord and taught him to love again. She'd made him a new man - literally - and then had agreed to come with him all over again. Every moment with her was joy, laughter, and a pure excitement that thrilled through him like nothing he'd ever known. He drew in a slow, deliberate breath - smelling a dozen things humans had no name for, as well as twenty seven different types of candy, and the unmistakable scent of Rose Tyler. It just confirmed for him that what he'd done was the right thing - after all, it was the Doctor and Rose Tyler, in the TARDIS. Just as it should be. He leaned in for another kiss.

A kiss that Rose VERY much wanted... except that the emotions and surprise of the moment had aggrivated the two-too-many Snickers bars she'd eaten earlier. With a shout that the Doctor only registered a moment later as "Not you, sorry!", she was up and running for the ensuite, slamming the door behind her.

As the Doctor got to his feet and went to the door to let himself in and help her (whether or not the process grossed him out, she was still ROSE, and he wasn't going to let her deal with a backwards organ system alone!), he couldn't help pouting at the pile of candy that had effectively stolen his Rose-kiss. The candy, and the weirdness of the human digestive system.


End file.
